Tag Team
by Diana Crescent
Summary: Forced to spend three days in the woods together for a "team building exercise", Dyson learns just how awesome The Kenzi really is while Kenzi learns that she can hang with the big dogs.
1. Day One

Still own absolutely nothing...drat.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

TAG TEAM

Diana Crescent

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

DAY ONE

Having been given a heads up (so she'd eavesdropped a little, but what Bo didn't know didn't hurt Kenzi in this case), Kenzi was already prepared for what was coming momentarily. The only thing she didn't know about, was who was going to get her for a partner. She hoped to God it was Trick. Or Hale. Either would do perfectly fine and she could pass the weekend fairly nicely and not have to worry about being a nuisance or dying.

She bit her lip as Bo held out the bag to the men, letting them chose their female counterpart. She closed her eyes tightly and prayed that if she'd ever done anything worthy of getting a favor from on high, that she could cash in said favor at this moment. It was not to be.

Bo, intent on keeping their rag-tag team of Garuda fighting faebies banded together, had decided that they needed to do some "Team Building", and—horror of all horrors—Trick had agreed. Thus, they were all now standing in the Dal waiting to get partnered up and make their way out to the wilderness where, as Bo had just announced, they would spend three days working together. If that wasn't bad enough, they were going to be surprise attacked at least once a day and would have to learn to watch each other's backs. Kenzi, for her part, was dreading the next three days. She also knew that everyone, except Bo, was hoping they weren't paired with her. She tried not to be offended, because on the practical side of things, she realized she was human but it was like gym class all over again. Lauren only had an edge because she was a doctor.

Hale was the first to pull out a name, and he tossed the little disc to his baby sister, Val, and smiled. Kenzi mentally sighed. Trick still had his turn to go, so there was no point freaking out yet. She still had a chance. Vex pulled the next name, and Kenzi very quietly muttered "Oh please no, oh please no," several dozen times. He seemed to go in slow motion.

"Seems like it's you and me, baby," he said with a little lecherous smirk at Bo, and Kenzi let out a really loud sigh of relief—so loud that Bo glared while Hale tried not to laugh and Dyson's lip quirked.

She could tell though. With Dyson and Trick left to draw, and only Kenzi and Lauren left to be picked, the situation was tense. Dyson was frowning heavily, and Kenzi couldn't blame him. He'd either spend the weekend with Doctor Hotpants—a woman he detested most days and Bo's current lady love—or with Kenzi, the annoying human who barely stayed on his good side. And only when he remembered the berserkers and the Norn—which was becoming less and less as more and more weeks passed.

In fact, since that time right after the Garuda, Dyson had become exceedingly distant and become an ass, but only to her. He seemed to enjoy being mean to her, and on a good day, he avoided her like the Black Plague. She had begun doing the same after a particularly nasty argument over her asking if he wanted to play pool. She wasn't ready to admit how much it hurt her to be treated this way, and she knew this was part of the reason Bo had decided to do Team Building activities.

Trick stuck his hand into the black velvet bag, and Kenzi was ready to get on her knees in supplication to the heavens.

"Looks like it's you and me Doc," the Blood King said with a smile.

Kenzi felt a bubble of insane, panicked laughter well up within her. She barely swallowed it back, before sending Dyson her brightest, sincerest smile, no matter how fake the feelings were behind it. She'd do this for Bo, because Bo was her friend and she'd do her best to be a good partner.

Dyson looked less than thrilled. Kenzi felt nausea settle deep in the pit of her stomach and she felt like the knobby-kneed dorky girl picked last in gym like she was so many years ago.

Bo, for once noticing the atmosphere and reading the situation for what it was, didn't point out the obvious. "Well, you all have your bag packed, so we might as well go on. You all have a map to your campsite, a set of sixteen conversation starters, and three days to work together. Good luck."

Kenzi smiled at Dyson, and just followed behind him when he said nothing, stalking out of the Dal towards his car. She went and retrieved her backpack and duffel from Bo's trunk. The backpack was relatively light—she knew how to spend three days roughing it, be it the streets or the wilderness—and the duffel was so heavy she couldn't quite remember just how she'd managed to get it in the trunk in the first place. She dragged it behind her, haltingly, straining her muscles to the ten feet to Dyson's trunk.

He didn't offer to help.

"We're not taking your shoes."

Kenzi rolled her eyes. She didn't bother correcting him. "We're not leaving this bag, wolf-boy."

Dyson looked ready to argue, but then, so did she. She was pretty sure her uterus had fallen out after that last tug, and his attitude was starting to grate on her nerves. It wasn't like she wanted him as a partner either.

His mouth tightened, and he merely quirked a brow. She watched him turn around, away from her and stalk to the driver's side of the car. She snarled at his back, message received. She wouldn't leave the bag? She'd carry said bag.

Ten minutes later, she finally shut the trunk, barely able to breathe correctly. All the others had left by this time, and she settled herself into the passenger's seat. She fumbled with her seat belt, fingers numb, and eyesight hazy. This was going to be the worst weekend of her life—and if not the worst, definitely on her top ten.

It was a very long, very silent drive north.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Four hours of driving later, Kenzi had spent another hour dragging her bag—uphill—before she reached the campsite, marked by black and pink ribbons, which Dyson had reached forty-five minutes prior. He was waiting on her, with stones already set up for the fire and logs moved for seats.

She sat on the ground twenty feet away, not sure she could make it the rest of the distance.

He merely smirked. "I'm going to get firewood. Do something useful, like throw your boots away."

Kenzi waved that she'd heard him, now staring at the sky. She wasn't sure when she'd gone from sitting up to laying on her back, but she didn't feel so woozy and her body was screaming in pain. Now was a good time to get started on getting camp set up, so she forced herself to get up.

Opening her duffel bag, she smiled. Truly, the pain was worth it.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When Dyson returned to camp, some two hours later, his arms were full of sticks for the fire. He'd gone to get rid of his temper and to clear his head. He hadn't been expecting to walk into a real camp.

Kenzi's duffel bag was empty and deflated, as tired as Kenzi was from carrying such a heavy load.

A bag of food was tied high up into a tree with good rope, a cast iron dutch oven sat full of freshly chopped vegetables on a stump, a keyhole pit had been dug from where he'd placed the stones, a wrought iron stand for the dutch oven was already assembled waiting to be placed over the fire, and a tent— barely big enough for two—was pitched at the far end away from the fire.

He nearly dropped the kindling. At that moment, Kenzi stepped out of the tent, wiping sweat from her forehead. Not seeing him in the treeline, she went to her backpack and pulled out two woolen blankets. He cleared his throat, and her eyes jerked to meet his.

"I brought you a blanket. I didn't know if my partner would know to bring one or not," was all she said, before taking both blankets into the tent.

He grimaced before swallowing his pride, and went about making the fire and putting the food on to cook. She'd brought a roast with all of the side vegetabless—carrots, potatoes, mushrooms, and tomatoes. He had expected to hunt, but Kenzi had thought of it all it seemed.

She came back out and sat across from him, her tiny arms—encased in a too-big sweater—wrapped around her thin legs, looking alone and solemn.

"I'm sorry. For being an ass," he said, meaning every word.

"I'm sorry too," was her quiet, subdued response. She was busy staring at the fire.

Dyson frowned, not understanding why she would apologize, but just nodded once. They sat in silence for several minutes, awkwardly looking at anything but each other.

Kenzi cleared her throat, and Dyson snapped his attention to her.

"So...do you want to go ahead and go through some of those conversation starters? I think Bo plans on quizzing us."

Dyson sighed, and shook his head in disbelief. "Why not."

Kenzi nodded, biting her lip. She fished out the two sets of index cards from a manila envelope containing the map as well as several other items. She tossed him a set and looked through her own. There were instructions.

Dyson read his out loud while Kenzi rifled through the different questions her set contained. They were all numbered. "Each person will alternate asking a question. Both parties will answer the question honestly—there's an ancient fae spell ensuring you speak the truth, so don't lie. The person with the question labeled number one will begin by asking the question. The second party will respond and then ask for the first party's answer when they are finished. The first party will then answer. No interruptions should take place. The questioning will repeat with the second party asking. All answers should be explained in depth. Only ask questions if you feel like you require more information, and only after the party is done answering. This process will repeat until all questions are asked and answered. You may ask as many questions as you choose per day, so long as all questions have been asked by the end of the exercise."

Kenzi sighed, and looked at her first number. Two. She looked at Dyson expectantly. They had a little while before the roast was done, anyway.

Dyson rolled his eyes at the first question. "What is your favorite color?"

Kenzi replied, "Green. Sour apple green. It was the color of my father's eyes, and it reminds me of him. What is yours?" The sensation was odd. It wasn't so much that she had to blurt out the answer, but that she felt compelled—a serious need—to tell him the truth, and to explain herself.

"Blue. My clan, back in Scotland...our tartans were hazy blue and black. It reminds me of home."

Kenzi nodded, looking at her first question. "What is your favorite food?"

Dyson frowned. "Rabbit stew. My mother would make it during the winter, and while it boiled, my father would roughhouse with us or tell us stories. And yours?"

"Macaroni and cheese. When my father got...sick...he craved homemade mac and cheese. We'd eat it all of the time together, and he would steal some of mine to tease me. I didn't mind, because..." she took a deep breath. "Because it meant he was eating. He was too sick some days because of the medication."

Dyson looked at her and her haunted eyes. "What did he have?"

Kenzi looked surprised at his question. "Cancer. A brain tumor. I was five."

Dyson just cleared his throat and asked his next question. "Your favorite hobby?"

"Playing the drums or violin. N-nate taught me the drums when I was six. I picked up the violin thanks to my Uncle Vlad." She sighed, clearly not liking having to answer the questions. "And yours?"

"Working out and collecting stamps."

"Seriously?"

"There's a lot of money if you collect them long enough. I use them for financial reasons."

Kenzi looked somewhat impressed, and simply nodded. They sat there a minute, before she pulled out her next card. "What is your favorite type of music?"

"Rock. It helps clear my head. You?"

Kenzi smiled, "I like musicals. My grandmother would watch them all the time, and we'd sing the songs together. They always make me happy."

Dyson laughed at that. "I wasn't expecting that from you."

"I wasn't expecting stamps from you," she rolled her eyes

Dyson smiled. "How did you know to bring all of this? It's an unfair advantage if you were told and no one else. Even Bo and Trick didn't take supplies." For the first time in several months, he was teasing her.

Kenzi bit her lip, and her eyes twinkled in the growing darkness. "I overheard her on the phone with Trick. She mentioned what they were doing, and I thought...it wouldn't hurt them if I knew...and it wouldn't hurt me if they didn't know that I knew. So, I made a list and did some research, and brought along supplies. Do you know how hard it was to steal a tent, even one that little?"

Dyson looked down, his shoulders shaking. As a police officer, he found Kenzi frustrating. As a friend, he found her refreshing. She knew no rules. "You crazy human."

A growl off to their right surprised them both. Kenzi stood up, fearfully stepping closer to him, nearly running into the fire. Dyson quickly caught her arm, preventing her from burning, and pulled her close to his body. Out of the gloaming shadows came four hairy monsters, eyes glowing a wicked red. Dyson bared his wolf teeth, his eyes glowing a bright gold and placed Kenzi behind him.

"Dyson," she warned lowly. She didn't want him hurt, and it was four to one. He was good, but she feared for him.

Two of them immediately leaped at him from opposite sides, and in the growing darkness Kenzi—who was willing to admit she needed serious glasses at the moment—couldn't see anything except the glowing eyes of the two other monsters. "What the hell, did somebody feed you after midnight or something? Give you a bath? If not they should have, you reek!"

Dyson let out a roar as he took a hit. Kenzi picked up a rather large stick that was burning brightly on one end. She waved the fire at the two other beasts, an arc of light bursting in the darkness, leaving part of her vision blind. One of the monsters rushed her and she spun away, focusing on not getting caught. His coat of matted fur smoldered as she grazed him, and a howl shook the trees. Feeling, rather than seeing, the second come after, she spun the fire-stick under her arm, hoping she wouldn't catch herself on fire in the process and stabbed backwards, not even turning around.

Suddenly, her light was extinguished, and a jarring shove pushed at her, causing her to stumble forward and lose her footing. The creature behind her quickly caught on fire and became ashes, even as his blood poured from the wound she'd delivered.

Unable to celebrate, Kenzi skittered on hands and knees back towards the fire, barely noticing how Dyson continued to fight his remaining monster. Just as she reached for another branch, a strong claw grasped her ankle, twisting and jerking. Reflexively yelping, she found herself on her back, being dragged toward jagged teeth in dripping jaws.

"Dyson!" She yelled, kicking with all her might. She managed to deliver a wicked blow to a knee thanks to her chunky sole. She crab walked back to the fire, careful not to rush straight into it. She grabbed a branch, and swiped the air in front of her. The monster, cautious, shifted to her left and she kept the fire aloft. Slowly, she got to her feet.

With two hands, she held the torch before her like a sword. An odd thought rattled through her terrified brain at that moment—she'd left her sword at home by accident. It was sitting next to the door. The post-it note reminding her not to forget it was in her jeans pocket. "Shit."

The monster grinned cruelly, and she felt her fear and horror grow. It pounced, thinking she would freeze.

Again, Kenzi spun, slamming the heavy branch into its back, causing it to tumble into the fire—and their roast. Her impromptu weapon broke in half, the burning end falling to the dirt and dying out almost instantly.

The dutch oven hit the ground, spilling into the fire, quenching it instantly, even as the monster sizzled into nothing but ash.

Darkness poured over her, and she was terribly aware that there was no moon in the sky, and only the sound of her own breathing greeted her ears.

A sound behind her startled her, causing her to turn quickly, branch still in hand. A hand caught her weapon, and Dyson's yellow eyes glowed faintly.

Her ragged breathing grew worse and she launched herself into his arms, her own clutching him tightly. A sob escaped her throat. Something wet and sticky on her hands brought her out of her own mind. "You're hurt."

"Not bad. Are you?"

"No."

"Good. We'll need to make another fire."

"We can tomorrow. I have flashlights in the tent. And a first-aid kit."

Dyson nodded, glancing down at the remainder of their supper. "I don't suppose you have food somewhere other than up in the tree."

"Peanut butter and Oreos count?"

Dyson let out an amused, small chuckle. "It'll do."

Kenzi nodded, and let him lead her to the tent. Once inside, he stripped out of his ruined shirt, and Kenzi found the flashlight, water bottles, and first-aid kit. Settling on the queen-sized air mattress (a tight squeeze in the tent) he faced away from her. Her tiny hands still shaking, she began to clean up his back, trying to hold the flashlight between her teeth.

"I suppose you have questions?"

Kenzi did her best to make a sound in the affirmative, but found herself drooling all over the flashlight.

"Those were Mogwais."

The light fell from her mouth as her jaw dropped. "As in 'Gremlins'? So I was right in my sarcasm?"

Dyson chuckled. "Gremlins and mogwais are two different things. Similar in looks, only mogwais have furry bodies, not reptilian. The movie had that wrong, but the rest right. Light and fire kills them. They breed in water. You did really well," he complimented, hissing at the end when she disinfected a particularly nasty cut in iodine.

"Sorry," she whispered softly.

Dyson sighed. "That's alright."

"No, I—I'm sorry you got stuck with me as a partner. I know you didn't want to."

Dyson turned his body as Kenzi began on another cut. He stopped her hand, and lifted her face to look at his. "I think I ended up being the luckiest to get you as a partner. I've got a tent, a blanket, food, and medicine—what's with the queen-size mattress anyway?

"Two twins wouldn't fit, and it was easier to steal one anyway."

Dyson snorted, then winced as it jarred a cut. "Well, it seems like you got the sour end of the deal. Not me."

Kenzi frowned. "I'm pretty sure I didn't."

Dyson's thumb caressed her chin. "I hope you don't mind it's me."

Kenzi gave him a half-smile, eyes glowing. "It could be worse. It could be Vex."

Dyson laughed. "You could be Lauren...or Val."

Kenzi smiled, and went back to putting bandages on him.

After she was done, she cleaned both of them up and dug out the Oreos and the peanut butter. They both got comfortable and began scooping the creamy spread with the sandwich cookies.

"My next question was who is your best friend?" Dyson asked, popping the entire cookie into his mouth and crunching down.

Kenzi gently peeled her cookie apart before scraping off the double-stuffing with her bottom teeth. The other, clean half was used to scoop peanut butter and then re-sandwiched and promptly eaten. "Bo. She's like my sister. She's...she's the only family I've had in a long time. You?"

Dyson, chewing on another confection, swallowed, and cleared his throat. "I suppose..." she could tell he was fighting the admission that was coming, but he sighed. "I suppose I'd have to say you."

Kenzi blinked in surprise, and stopped mid-scrape. "Me?"

"You always stand by me, no matter what. You fight me and for me, where others...don't care. I trust you more than others."

Kenzi stared wide-eyed. "D-man, are you sure you didn't get hit in the head? You don't even like me."

Dyson frowned. "Of course I like you Kenz."

"You've been an absolute jerk-face for weeks. And when you're not, you're avoiding me like crazy."

Dyson flushed slightly, and she felt herself gaping. "It's not that I don't like you Kenz...it's something else."

Noticing he didn't want to talk about it, she let the issue drop.

Several hours later, they both lay awake. Dyson lay on his back, hands and arms folded underneath his head. Kenzi lay with her back to him, on her side curled up in a fetal position, both thinking about the day gone by.

"Kenzi?"

"Hmm?"

"You really did well tonight," he whispered. She had killed two mogwais, same as him, and gotten less injuries. He felt proud of her, and he sincerely doubted that the other teams would fare so well against the four monsters.

"Well, someone has to be kick-ass around here." She felt pleased with herself for proving herself today.

Dyson chuckled.

Several minutes passed. "Dyson?"

"Hmm?"

"How does this work? The mogwais, I mean. Did we really kill them, because I can't see Bo convincing fae to go to their death...not without a thrall, of course."

"The flags marking the campsite mark the magical barrier. It was a simulation. Those weren't real mogwais."

"Oh..." She felt a little less pleased with herself.

Dyson, hearing it in her voice, explained further. "It's like a magical space-time simulation. Those weren't real mogwais, but it was a real-life simulation of them. If they had been real, nothing would have changed. You still would have beaten them."

"Oh..." She felt a little more warmth at that. "So this is like virtual reality fighting?"

"Injuries and all."

She carefully turned over to face him. "Do they hurt?"

"No. I heal quickly anyway."

She reached out and patted his arm awkwardly.

Dyson removed his arm from behind his head. He took her hand, and held it against his chest, over the strong tempo of his heart, and kept it there. "Good night, Kenzi."

"Sweet dreams Dyson."

They drifted off into the realm of dreams like that, her hand over his heart, and his hand over hers.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Please review.


	2. Day Two

Still own absolutely nothing...drat.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

TAG TEAM

Diana Crescent

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

DAY TWO

The sounds that woke Kenzi up were not the sweet sounds of nature. They were guttural growls coming from outside of the tent, with some words from a language not fit to be spoken in the presence of men intermingling.

Dyson was awake, and tense. He held up a finger to his lips, signaling absolute silence from her. She found enough of her inner spitfire to roll her eyes. He acted like she was going to draw attention to them on purpose. He actually smiled at that.

"What's out there?" she mouthed, not knowing what to expect.

"Trollocs," he mouthed back.

Kenzi gaped at him. "As in Robert Jordan?" She hissed.

He frowned. "You've read Robert Jordan?"

The clanking of boots and swords brought them back to the severity of the situation.

"Stay here," he commanded.

Kenzi watched in trepidation as he slowly sneaked out of the tent, zipping her back in in the process. Could she let him go out there on his own and fight those creatures—part men, part animals—that cooked people in stew pots? Of course when she put it that way...

Kenzi steeled her nerves, and frantically looked in her bag for something. Anything.

What she found was hairspray and a lighter. "Really Kenz? You remember hairspray but forget your sword?" she whispered, pissed at herself.

Gently, and slowly, she peeked out of the opening, opening the zipper just enough for her eye. Dyson was fighting three-to-one, with one trolloc already dead.

She tried to see if there were anymore of the creatures, but couldn't find any. Taking a deep breath, she made her way out of the tent, trying to not be noticed. She wasn't noticed by the four fighting, but the two trollocs watching let out a strange coughing sound behind her that sounded very much like laughing. Evil, crazy laughing that made her wish she had stayed in the tent.

"Three apiece? Is Bobo trying to kill us," she whispered. Instinct took over her arms, and had her aiming the hairspray at the nearest half-goat, half-human creature that looked as big as Dyson. Her opposite hand came up, clicking the lighter to flame.

In an instant, a four-foot arch of flame jutted out, blinding the monster. It immediately dropped its sword and stumbled back. Kenzi tuck and rolled before coming up with the sword, her hairspray and lighter forgotten at the idea of something sharp. She immediately lashed out, catching the injured one across the stomach. Hot blood spewed out, and she danced back as the plant-life hit sizzled and died.

The other trolloc, this one half wolf, half-something, snarled at her and twirled his sword. Kenzi felt he earned kudos for being intimidating. The other was struggling to stand up—she wanted desperately to look at Dyson and check on him as she couldn't hear anything other than her own terrifyingly ragged breathing and the thundering of her heart.

The healthy trolloc attacked her with a great leap and a snarl. Kenzi parried, twisting, and her blade struck his. She found herself near the first trolloc—too close for comfort, really. Making a split decision, she jammed the sword into his belly and rolled away. She scuttled over to her hairspray and lighter, picking it up and rolling again so she didn't lose her head. The wolf-trolloc, now the only one she had to deal with, snarled and leaped towards her, jaws open and wickedly sharp. His sword was somewhat forgotten in the face of getting to taste her blood.

She tried to get away, but his body crashed into her sending her to the forest floor with surprisingly little sound. Drool splashed on her cheeks, and his breath was rank, causing her to gag.

He let out the same coughing laugh that she'd heard earlier, and held her shoulders down. He growled low and got ready to strike.

"No Kenzi flavored snack for you!" She yelled, spraying his eyes with her hairspray. It did the trick, as he let go of her to clutch his now burning eyes. Kenzi knew the sensation well—she'd accidentally gotten some in her own eyes one morning after a really late night. It was like pouring fire on your eyeball, and she'd spent ten minutes screaming in agony before Bo had shoved her head in the shower.

She crawled out from under him with some difficulty. She grabbed his forgotten sword and swung it towards his head. She watched in abject pride and horror as his head rolled from his body to her feet. She shuddered and looked back at Dyson.

He was now fighting only two of the trollocs, the third lying not far from the fourth. He also looked like he was tiring.

She hopped—trying to avoid any trolloc blood—over to get closer and called out, "Hey ugly!" When both trollocs looked at her, she felt a tendril of mirth bubble inside of her. She figured it was shock taking over.

"Kenzi, get back in the tent!" Dyson roared, tearing into the trolloc closest to him. The one farthest from him began stalking her.

_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die_ became her running mantra, and her knees quaked. This one looked quite similar to the first trolloc, but her hairspray can was currently covered in trolloc blood so there was no way she could get this one in the eyes.

He smiled maliciously at her, eyes ghosting her body, and she shuddered. "Oh, hell no."

He rushed her, and she surprised him. She turned and ran to the fire pit, not even trying to go sword-to-sword.

He turned again, eyes blinking at her. He rushed her again, and for once her mind caught up with an idea that wasn't spur of the moment and might actually work. She turned and lead him closer to Dyson.

She was taking a risk, with the other trolloc at her back, but she was trusting Dyson to take care of him.

She was rushed a third time, and this time she waited until the last minute to jerk her body to the side. His sword slid straight through his comrade and she swung the sword with all her might as everyone else stilled in shock. His head hit the ground before he'd realized what she'd done.

She dropped the sword, her arms now like jelly. She let out several ragged breaths before she stumbled back.

There was no surprise when the trollocs all turned to ash and vanished like they'd never been. The only sign was her own beating heart and the bruises and cuts on Dyson.

Unable to control herself, she launched her entire body into his, holding onto dear life.

Dyson held her in return, but his shock was only deepening. She'd done something astounding, and he wondered if she knew that.

Instead, Kenzi held onto him shaking like a leaf. "Is Bo trying to kill us off?"

Dyson chuckled, and shook himself out of his fog. "No. We can get hurt, but the simulation stops before we die. Are you okay?"

Kenzi stepped back. "I guess. Remind me to stock up on hairspray, though. That shit is gold."

Dyson let out a laugh and grabbed her close. He picked her up and twirled her once before setting her down.

"You okay there, Blue's Clues? You're acting a little O-O-C."

Dyson couldn't help himself. He laughed. "You just took out four trollocs by yourself. Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Me? I'm tip-top. You have some new aches and pains though, I see."

Dyson smiled. "I'll take care of those."

Kenzi smiled back. "You go do that—now. I'll start breakfast. Maybe we can actually eat some real food today, and not just cookies and PB, you know."

He nodded, and went back to the tent.

Kenzi, turned and looked at the campsite. "Now, where is that lighter? I need a fire."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When Dyson emerged, still in a good mood, he found Kenzi curled up in front of the fire and the scent of a hearty stew hung in the air, her body shaking as she rocked back and forth. A sob startled him. Her shock and adrenaline had worn off, and her mind had caught up with the events.

He walked over to her silently, and took her in his arms. Rocking her and holding her close, he let her sob uncontrollably for several long minutes. He mouth found the top of her head and he kissed her hair several times. He murmured nonsense in-between, and continued to do so until her shaking and crying calmed.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, Kenzi. You don't have to be sorry."

"I...I'm not made to be a warrior or a hero. I'm the comedic relief, at best. I'm just a sidekick."

Dyson squeezed her closer to his body. "I think you're great, no matter what you are. You were a great warrior last night and then again today, and you are my hero. You do such amazing things, and you don't care about rules when it comes to protecting your friends. That's pretty heroic in my eyes."

Kenzi looked up, and he was astounded by the glittering jewel-like quality of her eyes. She looked so achingly beautiful in that moment. "Dyson..."

"Yes?" He tilted his head and smiled.

"Thank you."

He pressed his lips to her forehead. "No problem."

They continued to sit there for a few more minutes.

"What do you want to do in the future?"

Caught off guard, he only said, "Huh?"

"My next card. The question was what do you want to do in the future? What are your future goals?"

"I'd like to be unaligned one day. You?"

Kenzi sighed. "I'd like to be something. I...I'd like to go back to school. I didn't finish my high school degree because I ran away. I'd like to do that, and maybe go to college."

Dyson nodded, surprised that he'd never thought of Kenzi's life before Bo. It never occurred to him that she hadn't finished school. His gaze shifted to her lap, where she held the cards. He took his from her and found his next question.

"Do you have any hidden talents?"

"I danced ballet for nearly twelve years. I was really good too. I wanted to be a prima ballerina, but I got hurt and that was that. Occasionally I'll still dance, but only when no one can see."

"How did you get hurt? And why when no one is around?"

Kenzi sighed, and put her head on her knees. "My step-father pushed me, and I fell down some stairs. I broke my ankle and it didn't heal right. I don't like to dance in front of people because it just...doesn't go with my image, I guess. If they knew I danced ballet, they wouldn't think of me as being as tough."

"Will you dance for me, someday soon?" He asked softly, wanting to growl and gnash his teeth. He wasn't going to bring up her step-father, mostly because he thought she might close herself off to him, but nor was he going to forget it.

Kenzi looked at him under lashes, cheeks blushing pink. "If you want me to, yes."

"Good. I want you to."

"What's your hidden talent?"

"I can juggle."

Kenzi smiled. "How many things at a time?"

"I'm up to five, but only bouncy balls."

Kenzi laughed. "Okay. What's your best memory?"

Dyson thought for a minute, and then smiled. "You with that chainsaw, handing me the bottle after you'd gone to see the Norn. You were totally a warrior hero then."

Kenzi smiled softly at him. "Glad I could help," she said, popping the 'p'.

"You?"

Kenzi looked out at the fire, and her face was soft and her eyes staring far away at a time where her life was so much better. "I was three. I can just barely remember it, but my father, mother, and I were at the beach somewhere, and it was warm. The breeze was coming off of the ocean and the sky was so blue. We made sandcastles, and my dad carried me in the water, teaching me to swim. We stayed out there until the sky turned orange and pink and purple, and then we went and had the most amazing chocolate chip pancakes for supper."

"You miss your father," he said. It was not a question, but an observation.

Tears sprung into her eyes, and her nose turned red instantly. "Everyday," she said, trying not to cry. "I miss him so—so much. I want him to be proud of me. If he's watching, I just want him to be proud."

"He has every reason to be proud Kenzi. It's obvious he loved you very much."

Kenzi nodded, and looked at her feet before leaning to rest her head against his chest.

"If you could do anything at all, what would it be?" He asked softly, reading the card.

"Will you say yours first?"

Dyson thought about the punishment, and found he didn't care. If she needed him to go first, then he'd go first. "I want to travel. I've done surprisingly little of it, and always at the behest of someone else. I want to travel for myself and see the things I want to see."

"That sounds wonderful," she sighed. "I've always wanted to go to Russia and see my great-grandparents. If you decide to go there, could you stick me in suitcase?"

"Sure. Was that your answer?"

"No, but it's a good one. If I could do anything...I think I'd go see my mom. It's been a long time since I've seen her. I'd let her know...that I forgive her."

Dyson hugged her closer again. She was so care-worn and so trapped in her past. He wondered how he'd never paid attention to it before. It certainly explained how empathetic she was to those in need, and how careful she was with the people she loved. He wasn't sure he wanted to go on, not ready to push her into talking about things she wasn't ready to talk about.

But she asked the next question and he was obligated to respond. "Tell me about your family."

"I was born in Scotland nearly a century before the Normans invaded England. I had several brothers and sisters, and I was the oldest. When I was twenty, we were attacked by trollocs, who are the wolf-shifters most hated enemy. I was the only one to survive."

"Dyson, I'm so sorry."

He kissed her hair again, "It was over a thousand years ago, Kenzi. I've had time to come to terms with what happened."

"So trollocs are real?"

"Yes, though they are becoming extinct. They are the personal guards of Gwyn ap Nudd, the King of the Underworld. By the way," he began, wondering about their brief and silent conversation, "you've read Robert Jordan?"

Kenzi smiled against his chest, "Yeah. My dad loved those books, and after he died, my mom gave them to me. I've read them like a hundred times."

Dyson stroked her hair, wishing her father wasn't gone from her life. But if he wasn't, Kenzi might not be in his. "What about your family?"

Kenzi sighed deeply. "My dad died when I was five. My mom remarried when I was eight. I don't have any brothers or sisters—half or otherwise. My step-father was a total bastard. I ran away when I was fifteen. I haven't been back. My Aunt Ludmilla is the closest family I've got in regards to blood kin, though I'm always in contact with my cousins. I've got twenty cousins, all male. I'm the only girl, on both sides."

Dyson just nodded, not wanting to push her to reveal to much. But a thought pressed against his brain like an obsession. _Just how much of a bastard was her step-father?_

He asked the next question, "Secret crush?"

Kenzi stiffened in his arms. This was not a question she wanted to answer. _Oh God, strike me dead! You remember that favor, Lord, that I hope I've managed to earn at some point? Can I use it now?_

But the truth was building inside of her chest like a bomb, and she moaned. This was not going to be good. "You," came out in such a rush, that she was almost sure he didn't understand it. Almost, but not quite.

Dyson became still, and she felt miserable. _Now for the awkward rejection, and any relationship or friendship that you might have been building goes completely down the drain._

"Since when?" was his soft, whispered reply in a gravelly voice that she was sure was suppressed anger or disgust.

"Since like ever. You're totally...hot, and then you turned out to be a complete teddy bear with a wicked sense of humor and...I don't know. It's just kinda been sitting there, growing. But you're totally off limits, and believe it or not, I do follow rules and the no chasing after your BFF's boy toy is a big one amongst girls. Besides, I know your wolf mojo is all set on Bobo," she said, laughing weakly at her pathetic rhyme.

She was a picture of absolute misery from her telling of the truth, and Dyson trailed his fingers softly down her spine. "What if it's not?" he asked after some time.

"What if what's not?"

"Set on Bo?"

"How is it not? You were miserable after you gave it up."

Dyson's fingers trailed across her jaw. "I have a theory on that, but that's not the current point. The current point is my _mojo_ isn't set on Bo. At least, it hasn't been for a little while now."

He waited for her to ask. He needed her to ask, but she didn't and he could feel the trembling fear radiating off her. She didn't want to be rejected.

"Ask Kenzi. _Please._"

"Who is your secret crush?" Came out in a tiny whisper.

"You. You've captivated me, Kenzi. I can't stop thinking about you, all of the time. I've been a right ass these last few months because...well, I didn't think it could be so. But the more I'm with you...the more I think about stripping you naked and making you scream for me."

Her scent changed immediately and it was all he could do not to do exactly what he'd just said there and then. Her eyes went hazy with need, and blood bloomed in her pale cheeks.

"And the night I asked you to play pool?"

"I wasn't sure I could handle watching you lean over, with your pretty ass in the air without going up behind you and fucking you."

She let out a desperate moan, and his thumb traced her bottom lip.

Of its own accord, her tongue peeked out to graze his thumb, and his eyes burned a bright yellow. "Do it a'gain, lass, and you'll be findin' yerself on your back, with me in ya," his brogue coming out as he began to lose control.

Her tongue swirled out, drawing his thumb into the wet warmth of her mouth. She nibbled gently on the pad of the digit and suckled gently, her tongue undulating slightly.

He wasn't lying. Within seconds after her move, he was on top of her, and her legs were hiked up to hook over his shoulders. He pressed his rock hard length against her most private place and they both moaned.

A crashing in the bushes brought them to a sudden, screeching halt, and Kenzi nearly sobbed in frustration. _This can't be happening!_

Dyson sniffed the air, and his eyes widened. He was up in seconds, dragging her with him, and running off into the trees.

"What? What is it?" she asked, struggling to keep up with his pace. They continued running, all frenzied adrenaline focusing on their flight response rather than their "imitate rabbits" response.

"A grendel. Bo and Trick are crazy for that one."

"Like as in _Beowulf_?"

"You know, you're surprisingly well-read for someone who was concerned about not finishing high school!"

"I like to read! Focus please, though!"

"A grendel is a mostly nocturnal underfae, but they can go out in light. They've got sharp claws that can rend a man to shreds, and two sets of razor sharp teeth. They've got fur and a long tale. They're also about the size of a horse. They feed on human blood. Gallons of it."

"So do they like wolf blood? Or is it just me that it's coming after?"

"It's caught your scent, but it will have to fight me first." Kenzi was comforted by that thought.

"What do we do to kill it?"

"Water. There's a stream this way, I remember seeing it on the map."

"Huh?"

"They are highly allergic to water. Water is considered a source of purity, and grendels are nothing but evil. There's no gray area with them. So water causes them to melt."

"Like the wicked witch of the west?"

"Exactly."

The sound of rushing water caught her immediate attention, but as they broke out of the trees, they skidded to a halt. The stood on a cliff overlooking a waterfall and rapids below.

"Behind us an underfae who wants to drink my blood, and below a swirling vortex of terror after a fifty foot drop. Wonderful."

They both looked for a way upstream, but the crashing in the forest was coming too close too fast.

Dyson looked at her, and for the first time, maybe ever, she got a glimpse of fear in his eyes. She never wanted to see it again.

"We're going to have to wait until it tries to pounce. When it does, I want you to go one way and I another. Grendels are terribly stupid, and the sunlight isn't good on its eyesight. It goes mostly by smell to being with. We'll get it to jump off the cliff."

Kenzi just nodded sharply, her mind screaming in fear. "Okay."

Suddenly there was no time to think as the agile—_big as a horse my ass, try a small monster_

_truck!_—beast burst forward, and jumped at them.

Dyson pushed her one way, while jerking his body to the other. Surprised by the momentum, Kenzi lost her footing and slipped right off of the edge of the cliff.

But then, so did the grendel. It was probably the easiest defeat of a monster they'd had all weekend, and she needed a day at the spa after this. She wondered what happened to her brain, considering all the thoughts going through her head as she clung to the rock face by her fingertips.

She glanced down and caught sight of the grendel. _Never mind on this being easy. _It too was clutching the rock face with its claws, and glaring at her so hatefully, she could almost feel it like two choking hands. On the end of it's tail, she noted oddly, there was a sharp scythe-like claw. It was the ugliest thing she'd ever seen, like a panther had a baby with Alien, and promptly cross-bred with a Predator. It was also climbing up the cliff towards her.

"Dyson!" She screamed sharply, fear making her lose her grip.

And suddenly he was there, grabbing her hand before she fell. But his was slick with blood. "Did you get hurt again?" she asked, oddly numb to what was going on.

"It's tail caught my side."

"We need to discuss your tendency to get injured. I've never seen you like this before," she snarked, like she wasn't dangling by an arm off a cliff.

He laughed, but she could tell it pained him.

The grendel growled, and continued its trek towards her.

Kenzi knew Dyson was struggling, and it was some wound he obviously was sporting if he couldn't pull her up.

"Dyson..."

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

Her body warmed, and she felt less afraid. "Let go."

His eyes found her and he snarled. "No."

"It's okay, Dyson. You'll go down river and fish me out. Let go."

"No."

"You can't pull me up, and he's almost to me. It's the only way."

"Absolutely not."

"I trust you. Trust me too."

"Kenzi, no."

She smiled at him, grabbed his wrist just like Aife had done Bo, and slipped her captured hand free. And then she was free falling, right past the grendel and into the swirling waters below.

The first thought and last thought she had as she hit the water was that it was like hitting a wet patch of ice. Every movement and instinct she had now was to keep her head above the surface, to not allow the current to drag her under, and to watch out for rocks.

Dyson watched horrified, as Kenzi passed by the grendel, who, in an effort to somehow catch his prey, lost its own tenuous grasp and tumbled into the water below, becoming a burst of sparks the moment of his destruction.

That seemed to snap Dyson out of his stupor. A quickly as possible, he was running parallel to the river moving downstream, hoping he could fish Kenzi out like she was trusting him to do. He was praying for the first time in a long time to _please, God, please, let me make it to her. Please don't let me lose __her._

Two miles down river, the land was finally on the same level as the river and the water had slowed down from the rapids.

Dyson finally spotted Kenzi, and ran faster to get ahead of her. His side was burning, and he felt weak from the blood loss, but nothing mattered except Kenzi.

He stumbled into the water, and she swam tiredly to him. Easily, far more easily than he'd anticipated, he caught her, and they were finally in each others arms again. Her skin was freezing, and the water swirling around them was icy. His body, naturally warm already, was burning from the running and he tried his best to warm her. Her lips and fingers were tinged blue, and he was afraid that she would catch her death.

He picked her up carefully, and began the journey back to camp, intent on keeping her as warm as possible.

Kenzi exhausted, clung to him tightly, and shivered. Her teeth chattered as she stuttered, "It might be better if I walk. It will get the blood flowing."

"Maybe, but I want to hold you right now."

She couldn't argue with that. She wanted to be held.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Dyson was surprised to arrive back in camp. It looked untouched, and the stew was obviously ready to be served. He thanked heaven that it hadn't gotten turned over as neither had eaten anything since the cookies last night and he didn't think he could take a second night of that.

Kenzi was drier, though nowhere near warm enough. He settled her down as close to the fire as he dared before getting the blankets from the tent.

Her fingers and lips weren't so blue, but she was pale and still shivering.

He stood her up, and began to slowly undress her, almost like he was unwrapping a present.

"I would say something funny about getting a date first, but seeing as how this is almost where we left off before, I don't think it applies," she mumbled, her lips still feeling numb.

Dyson's gaze heated, remembering the warmth of her mouth on his thumb. "Later, when you're all warm, I'll definitely be thinking about that. But not until I know you're alright."

Kenzi's hand clumsily stroked his side, parting the tear in his dark shirt. "You're not so alright yourself there, Kujo."

Dyson felt the itch of the cut and knew it was already healing. He needed food and rest for it to be completely gone, but he'd wait for her. "I'll be fine. I want you warm first."

Kenzi smiled and sent him a lazy stare with an inner heat that scorched his insides with desire. "I can think of a way to get warm."

He smirked at her, and just started back to his original purpose. "Later. Definitely later."

She let out a little _hmm_ and swayed on her feet. Finally down to her underwear, Dyson felt his mouth water. She was wearing black lace, and on her pale skin...

A mark on her right hipbone surprised him. A swan, black with wings outstretched as in flight, wearing a crown of thorns on its neck was done in striking detail and with serious skill. It was about as big as the palm of her hand, and it was beautiful, if a little unexpected.

His fingertips ghosted over the mark, surprising her from her waking slumber. Her eyes cracked open, finding him looking at the mark on her skin.

Dyson's eyes traveled upward and met hers. He dipped his head and pressed his mouth, ever so gently, to hers. Her body was still cold, reminding him he'd undressed her, but had yet to put blankets around her. His teeth nipped her bottom lip, and his tongue soothed the sting.

She sighed out a small moan, and her tongue caressed his bottom lip.

Dyson stepped closer to her, slipping his tongue in to dual with hers. Again, her scent changed, and it was all he could do to focus on her temperature, not her demands.

He pulled back, reluctantly, and wrapped her in the forgotten blankets. He then picked her up and carried her to the tent. He quickly promised her he'd return soon, and got large bowls of the stew before placing her clothes on the logs to dry.

He returned to the tent and they ate in relative silence—though it wasn't awkward or stinted like it would have been months, or even days, ago. There was a companionship in it, and an ease that was born from understanding each other.

When Kenzi was done—both of them ate two large portions of stew—he settled down to sleep himself, his clothing discarded like hers. He could hardly believe, as tired as they both were, that it was only just after three.

She lay on her side, and he lay on his in order to curl around her protectively. With is front to her back, he could keep her warm.

"It was my turn to ask,"she murmured.

Dyson nuzzled just behind her ear, enjoying the enticing scent coming off of her skin. The river water had washed away all artificial scent from her body and he was left with something so intoxicating that he was having trouble focusing. He also noticed the way her hair, now dry, was curling riotously like she'd warned him against so long ago when they'd switched bodies. He also couldn't help but notice just how small she was. It was erotic to see her like this. "What's your question?"

"My card said to ask, what's your biggest fear?"

Dyson pulled her body closer, and his mouth found that little spot at the base of her neck that caused her to gasp in pleasure.

"When I was younger, and even not so long ago, it was...being useless. The idea that I wasn't of use to anyone. That my skills and talents were...no longer required. That I would be obsolete. Now though, the idea that you could be hurt, could die, terrifies me. I've stayed up thinking about it many times since I started feeling this way for you."

Kenzi nearly turned over, indeed tried, but Dyson wouldn't let her move, not with his mouth now attached to that one spot. "I'll never find you obsolete, Dyson. As for the latter, we'll figure something out. Because I won't let you push me away."

Dyson smiled, and his nose gently ran over the love bite he was carefully leaving on her pale skin. "What is yours?"

"When I was little, it was Baba Yaga. But as I got older, I found myself wanting so desperately to belong. Once I found Bo, and I had somewhere to belong, I find myself terrified of not having that. Of going back to being so unwanted. I haven't been wanted since my father died, and now...I can't lose that," she whispered in a small voice that had him tightening the grip of his arms, and she snuggled closer to his chest.

"I'll always want you Kenzi. You'll always have a place in this world, in the fae world. If nothing else, you'll always belong to me, just as I belong to you."

Kenzi ran her hand up his arm. "I...I love you, Dyson."

"I love you too, my Kenzi."

They lay there in contentment, both too tired to pursue physical intimacy, but his hand drifted down her body to caress her hipbone again.

"Tell me about your tattoo."

Kenzi sighed. "Living on the streets is hard. Especially for girls. A group of us, about ten or so, started looking out for each other—and I mean really looking out. We called ourselves the Black Swans. We made it after doing a little research into heraldry. The swan means dignity, while the crown of thorns represents adversity. The black means constancy and grief. Basically, we wanted it to show how we were always there for each other, even in our grief, and we had a beauty and a dignity born from adversity. We were ducklings who became beautiful swans even in the darkness. We promised that any girl that came to us with that mark would always be helped, no matter what. We promised we'd look after each other and protect each other, streets or no streets."

Dyson kissed her shoulder. "You're beautiful. It's beautiful. Do you keep up with them?"

"Yes, and no. Girls keep getting added, and some find real lives beyond the streets. But we always find time for each other." She yawned, and he could hear the exhaustion in her voice.

"Sleep Kenzi. I'll keep you safe and warm."

And for the rest of the day and night, they slept, uninterrupted, tangled up in each other.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Please review.


	3. Day Three

Still own absolutely nothing...drat.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

TAG TEAM

Diana Crescent

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

DAY THREE

Kenzi woke early to the sound of birds and to a warm stream of sunlight in the tent. Dyson was breathing deeply, his arms wrapped tightly around her. She stretched a little, and slipped silently from his hold.

She grabbed a few clothes and stepped out into the morning air. It was warm enough, and beautiful. She smiled as she made her way to a secluded area, making sure to grab her bathing supplies as she did so. Even after her time in the water yesterday, she felt grimy. She stripped down bare, and began to wash.

When she was nearly done, she jumped as a deep voice came out of the silence. "If I had known you were naked, I would have walked much faster."

She turned her head just enough, still showing nothing but her back, to watch Dyson stalk his way over to her. There was a predatory look in his eyes. She liked it.

She said nothing, just felt her body heat under his gaze. He didn't come around to the front, just wrapped an arm around her waist. Her naked back pressed against his muscled torso, and his jeans chaffed her thighs in an erotic way. He handed her her cards, and she smirked. _Jerk._

"What's the craziest thing you've ever done?" He murmured into her hair, his hand splaying wide to feel more of her skin.

"I helped steal a million dollars once."

She felt his surprise in the stillness of his body. "Okay...expand."

"One of the girls I got the tattoo with, was found. She'd been beaten and raped before being dumped in the lake. It was labeled as drowning from being drunk. Case closed. We, the others and I, did a little P.I. work and found a well-known business man had done it. So, we did some more digging, and found out he wasn't quite as honest as he seemed. He was funneling money from a charity to fund his kinks. So, we stole his money and then set him up for his crimes and then gave the money to several hundred charities. We didn't want to profit from her death. We split up after that, deciding it was safer if we weren't together. I heard he got killed not long after being convicted."

Dyson held her close and rubbed his cheek in her hair. "You amaze me."

"What was yours?"

"Nothing as crazy as that. I swam the English channel, naked, during winter about two hundred years ago."

"Why?" She asked, seriously appalled. She was still reeling from the day before, and couldn't imagine swimming in the ocean in winter for any reason.

"A bet. I got a horse and two hundred silver marks."

Kenzi snorted delicately. "Men."

He chuckled.

"Okay," she glanced down at her next card. "What was your worst memory?"

Dyson didn't take long to answer. "The first time I went to the Norn. I went to save my friend's life, and she asked for my wolf. I've always regretted not being brave enough or strong enough to let it go. I—I'm not like you, Kenzi. I wasn't willing to risk everything for someone I loved. You are, and you do all the time."

Kenzi caressed his arm, and twined their fingers. "You weren't then, but you are now. You do so much Dyson. Besides, I'm glad, otherwise I'd have never met you. So, there's a reason for everything."

"What was yours?"

Kenzi shuddered, and she turned abruptly in his arms, pressing her body into the shelter of his own.

"I was fourteen. My step-father locked me in a closet for three days for getting caught kissing a boy at school. I didn't kiss him—he'd been dared to kiss me for a measly twenty bucks. Kiss creepy Kenzi and you'll be the bad-ass on campus, but a teacher turned the corner just at the right time. No matter how much I screamed, no matter that I was hoarse I screamed so long, my mother wouldn't let me out. She just let him do it."

Dyson was trembling in anger. "Why?"

"I don't know."

The stood there for long minutes, her trying to soothe the rage out of him and him trying to shove all of his love and care into her.

"Only two questions left, D-man."

Dyson glanced at the last question in his hand. "I get to ask any question of you, no matter how personal."

Kenzi took a breath and looked up at him. "I trust you."

"Why did you run away?"

Her eyes closed and a tear automatically fell. "I was fifteen, and it was about a year after I'd been locked in the closet so long. It wasn't the first time, or the last that he'd done that. I'd lost ballet too, because of him. I'd lost so much, and...I hated them both. He was drunk one night."

She stopped there, her voice a raspy whisper. Dyson leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss for support.

"My mother was gone, she had a late shift. I was doing homework. He started throwing things, and then he hit me a couple of times. I—I...He tried to rape me, but I knocked him out. I packed my things and went to see my mom. I told her what happened, and I was covered in bruises. I told her to pick—him or me. She picked him. I've never been back."

Dyson closed his eyes, his arms wrapping tighter. "You're so strong, Kenzi. You really are the strongest person I know."

"Last question?"

Dyson nodded, understanding her need to get away from the topic. "Ask away."

Kenzi looked at her card, and smiled. "I get to ask you something, just the same."

"Go for it."

"Why me?"

Dyson's eyes went amber, and she swallowed. "Oh, Kenz. It was always you, I just didn't realize. I've been waiting for you for a long time. Trick and I think that my love for Bo was just a thrall, created at some point through blood. Once I had my love back, thanks to you, and the thrall was broken, thanks to you, I was free to feel what I should have felt all along. You. As for why—how can you doubt yourself so much? If I've learned anything Kenzi, it's that you're kind and loyal and brave and warm and passionate and you love so strongly you'll do anything to keep them safe, no matter the sacrifice to you. How can it not be you?"

Kenzi smiled, eyes glittering with tears. "You're worried though, about me being human?"

"I don't ever want to live without you, and someday, I'm afraid, I'll have to."

Kenzi smiled a little secret smile. "Trick and I have a theory too, but that's not important right now. Right now, I want you to think about this. I'm going to make babies with you, Dyson, and with or with out me, you'll be in charge of taking care of them."

Dyson's eyes smoldered. "We should get on that..."

"Practice makes perfect."

His mouth overtook hers, plundered and pillaged. She put up no defenses, only moaning as his hands wandered over her naked skin.

They both wound up on the forest floor, the sunlight streaming through the trees above them, but neither noticed as Dyson's teeth nipped and his tongue lapped at svelte hallows. Kenzi's eyes closed and her hips rocked upwards and her mouth let out little mewling gasps that delighted his ears. Two long fingers tested her feminine warmth, and then plunged in when he found it ready. Her legs opened wide for him and he began keeping time with his hand, one she rocked her entire body for.

He goaded her, chuckled, and bit down on creamy skin. Her hands ran over his shoulders, but her eyes remained unfocused, even as she chanted his name like a prayer.

"More, lass. I'm going to ring every cry from those beautiful lips. Give me more."

She couldn't help but comply with his demands. He held such control over his body, and over hers. He watched her pleasure, created it, and enjoyed how at last her moans turned to screams of pleasure. Her walls clamped down on her fingers, fluttering and spasming. He groaned and moved up her body, his tongue entering her mouth again, his hips settling in the cradle of hers. She lifted her legs to wrap around his waist, and the hard length of him rubbed her swollen mound.

"More," she begged, repeating his own words. "Give me more."

He kissed her again, the head of his cock pushing at her weeping opening.

It was the crash of more bushes that broke them from their passion. Kenzi let out a sorrowful gasp, and Dyson growled in frustration. His woman was writhing beneath him and asking for him to take her, and now this?

"Son of a monkey's left testicle!" Kenzi growled out, and Dyson rested his forehead briefly against her full, creamy breast. He hadn't even begun to make good on his dark promises of pleasure, and he fully intended to before this weekend was up.

Dyson stood them up, already trying to scent the air, seeing what was coming for them. He sighed low.

"What is it now?" asked Kenzi, quickly dressing, though not without watching him do the same.

"A sphinx. We have to answer three riddles, or we forfeit our lives. All must be answered correctly on the first guess."

"But we can't die, though, right?"

"But we can be injured."

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "I don't know whether to be mad at Bo or tell her this is the best idea ever."

Dyson smiled, eyes twinkling at her now clothed form. "I'm definitely leaning towards the second."

Both of them waited for the leonine, winged creature to arrive. And arrive it did. A majestic creature that was both terrifying and awe-inspiring. It was huge—close to the size of a grizzly she'd seen once in a zoo with wings that far surpassed Dyson's six-four-four frame.

Its tail flicked haughtily, and Kenzi took Dyson's hand—not something that went unnoticed.

"I am here to judge whether or not you have passed these exercises."

"Told you there'd be a test," Kenzi mumbled as quietly as possible.

The sphinx smirked, sharp teeth gleaming in the light. "Yes. I am the...proctor."

"We're ready," Dyson stated steadily, his voice strong and comforting to Kenzi.

"So I see. Much stronger than the other three pairs, though still so fragile."

The sphinx sat back on her haunches, and tilted her head. "What has roots that nobody sees, is taller than trees, up up it goes, yet it never grows?"

"A mountain!" Kenzi practically screamed, her panic overtaking her brain.

The sphinx looked amused, while Dyson was staring at her in shock. "Kenz..."

"Very good."

Kenzi breathed a huge sigh of relief, and sent Dyson an apologetic look, understanding they needed to work together and that this situation needed real thinking, not just response. "I've read _The Hobbit_."

"It cannot be seen, it cannot be felt; cannot be heard, cannot be smelt. Lies behind stars and under hills, and empty holes it fills. Comes first follows after, ends life kills laughter."

Kenzi looked blankly at Dyson, who smiled. She could read in his eyes that he knew the answer, and nodded, trusting him.

"Darkness."

The sphinx looked between them, both at ease with the answer. "Well done."

Kenzi smiled and squeezed Dyson's hand in pride.

"I cannot be felt, seen or touched, yet I can be found in everybody; my existence is always in debate, yet I have my own style of music. What am I?"

Kenzi began mouthing the riddle to herself, when Dyson squeezed her hand. His eyes found hers, and this time he was unsure if the answer was right.

Kenzi took and deep breath. "Let's do this."

"A soul," Dyson said, quietly, body tensed to fight.

"You have both passed my test, and have passed the exercises. You should be commended, and may your love last." The sphinx dipped its head, and spread its wings.

A bust of blinding light later, and she was gone.

"Girl needs some sparkle. It'd be no less intense, but would add a little more pizzazz."

Dyson snorted. "We can go home now."

Kenzi sighed, and smiled. She slapped his well-formed bottom and turned around. "Let's pack up, Hong Kong Phooey! It's a long drive, and I want to get you in bed A-to-the-SAP."

Dyson followed, focusing solely on her rounded hips and thinking about the air mattress they'd been using. In all consideration, it probably wasn't that uncomfortable.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

They didn't stay any longer at the campsite then necessary, not even to test out the air mattress, and Dyson carried the supplies back to the car for Kenzi. He'd had no trouble, which should have irritated her. Instead she thought about his unyielding strength and how that could be used for her benefit.

They'd arrived at the Dal at sundown, and walked in with Kenzi giggling to Dyson's joke about how Hale's parking skills being like his pool skills.

They stopped short upon sight of the six miserable people of their team. Bo and Vex were both covered in a large red rash, and were squirming in their seats. Lauren and Trick were blue, while Hale and Val were glaring like they were on opposite sides of World War three.

"What the smurf?" whispered Kenzi, causing the ever-stoic Dyson to snort, which he turned into a quiet cough.

"You guys have trouble?" He asked, genially.

Bo sneered at him and scratched at an arm. "Genius here didn't know what poison ivy looked like."

"You didn't either love until we were both covered in it. I hardly see how this is my fault."

Bo ground her teeth, "If you don't-"

Trick interrupted before things could get too bad. "Apparently both Lauren and I felt the need to lie during the conversation starters, and the result was to turn blue. Val and Hale have all but taken a blood oath to never talk again. I take it that you two fared better?"

Kenzi and Dyson glanced at each other from the corners of their eyes and just nodded.

Hale smiled at her. "I wish I'd have gotten you, Little Mama. You'd at least have laughed at my jokes..." he trailed off, sending his sister a pointed look.

"The human is a joke," Val scoffed.

Kenzi felt decidedly offended—especially since Val and she had started forming a somewhat friendship recently—but didn't have to say much as Dyson growled in the most threatening manner she'd ever heard. She didn't have to look to know his eyes were burning golden. She did warm a little when Bo had shouted out a sharp "Hey!" while Trick and Lauren both glared.

"Stupid move, dovey. Even I know better than to insult the pet in front of this lot. Besides, I seem to recall her doing more during the fight against the Garuda than you," Vex sneered.

Kenzi felt her heart grow three sizes for the dark fae.

"She held her own. Took out two mogwais, four trollocs, helped defeat a grendel, and answered a sphinx riddle. How'd you fair Val?"

Val shifted, eyes skittering over the human oddly. Kenzi shook it off, not worrying about it.

"I gotta say, Bo. This was the worst idea you've ever had." Hale said, shaking his head.

Kenzi smiled. "I don't know. It was kinda fun."

"Sleepin' on the ground, cold all the time, and starvin' fun to you, pet? Cause, I don't bloody think so."

Kenzi was too busy trying not to smile to answer.

Dyson chuckled, unable to stop himself.

"Are we missing something?" Lauren asked, blue face tilted in her confusion.

Dyson nodded. "Oh, yeah, Doc. Definitely."

"I say we all go home and get some sleep. It's been a long weekend. Bo, Vex, I have some herbal tea that'll help with the itching," Trick said, obviously ready to enjoy the great indoors.

Bo and Vex nodded, still scratching. "Kenz, you want to order pizza for tonight?" the succubus asked, hoping for some girl time.

"Actually, she's coming home with me."

Everybody stopped to stare at Dyson. Kenzi was too busy smiling up at him to be concerned.

"Huh?" Val asked, finally able to voice the shock that had rocked everyone to their core.

"She and I have some...unfinished business."

Kenzi took his hand and began to coyly lead him to the door. Everyone was still quiet enough to hear her tease him. "I'm _so_ not into doggy-style. Just FYI, wolf-boy."

"Then you're obviously not doing it right."

"I suppose you plan on correcting my form then?"

"I'll be plan on showing you_ all_ of the proper forms."

Kenzi's answering laughter sent them all to the bar, where Trick silently began pouring alcohol.

Vex grumbled and slammed some twenty dollars on the bar, as did Lauren, Val, and Hale. Trick handed Bo half of the money presented. He pocketed his share.

The succubus smiled happily. "It's been great doing business with you all."

"Remind me next time not to bet against someone who has a built in radar for sexual energy," grumbled Hale.

"You said yourself that Kenzi and Dyson were hot for each other," Val reminded.

"Yeah, but I didn't think he'd move in on her this weekend."

Bo snorted, still scratching her rash. "I doubt that he did much moving. All it took was a little shove and some time together."

"How did you rig the black bag?" Lauren asked.

Trick, Hale, and Vex snorted. "There weren't any names on the discs. We just picked someone to go with."

"Seriously?" Val asked, and frowned. "Why did you pick Bo?"

Vex smirked. "I figured, at the very least, I'd get a peek at that lovely bum she sports."

Bo slapped his arm, but took the compliment for what it was. He may have been a pain in her ass this weekend, but he had been fun to be around.

She held up her her glass. "To Dyson and Kenzi. Because all it took was some alone time to see what I've known all along."

They all murmured in agreement.

"To Dyson," Hale said, raising a second shot. "For pulling his head out of his bottom."

"And for finally seeing the truth about Kenzi," added Bo.

"And what truth is that, lovey?" Vex leered.

Bo leered back for a moment, and then just smirked. "That Kenzi's pretty freaking awesome," to which they all agreed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
